the amazing race
by shnoziyahu
Summary: the characters of animaniacs and friends are in the "amazing race" and are in funny and weird challenges. who will win? stay tuned!
1. intro

**Most of the chapter I will focus on Yuval, Hillai and Katie, but in most of the parts of the story I will also tell about other teams.**

The amazing race-chapter 1

It was a sunny Sunday evening. Yuval went to the kitchen (I really don't know why, he wasn't hungry). He noticed a strange blue envelope on the table.

_"Hmmm…"_ Yuval thought. _"What's this? Wait a second. A blue envelope? I got an email that says that someone is sending blue envelopes with a sponge that is infected with a strange and deadly virus…but it seems there isn't any sponge here. So what is it?"_

Yuval opened the envelope, justto find a letter. Yuval read the letter once, then once again to make sure that it's true. He ran to the computer, entered facebook and started a chat with Hillai and Katie (yes, she's Katie Kaboom, Katie Kaboom…).

Yuval: "You can't believe this. I just got a letter, and it says that they want us to be in "The amazing race".

Hillai: "WTF?"

Katie: "Now you just have to choose- who do you want to be with, me or Hillai?"

Yuval: "It's in teams of 3, so I'll be with both of you. I also heard that the Warners will be there, and also Minerva, the mime and mister Skullhead. And guess what? It's not only animaniacs. Do you remember "Friends"?

Hillai: "Yes."

Yuval: "So I heard that they will also participate. Phoebe, Joey and Rachel will be in one team, and Ross, Chandler and Monica in the other."

Katie: "OMG! I can't believe this! We will see the "friends"! Oh my god! When it will start?"

Yuval: "On Wednesday. Not in next Wednesday, the one after. Wow, it's gonna be great. Oops, GTG" Yuval wrote quickly, shut down his computer and went to his room. He actually didn't think it will be THAT grate, because after all, he was pessimistic. His thoughts rushed in his brain, just like the warners outside their water tower. This wouldn't be the best thing in his life, but it'll sure be the most interesting.

**4 days later**

Katie and Hillai were running in Burbank's streets for about an hour and a half. Yuval didn't join them- he worked out on the gym, just like he always do every Tuesday and Thursday. Hillai said:

"I can't take this anymore. Another minuet of running and I'll faint. Seriously, Yuval is lucky that he doesn't have to run like us, he's in the gym, and there is also an air conditioner. It's really stra… wait. I think I just saw… Yes, they are doctor Scratchandsniff, Hello nurse and Thaddeus plotz. What in hell are they doing here? And together? I think they are also in the show. Yes, defiantly."

Katie: "OMG. I think you just became Runt!"

Hillai: "Oops. Wow, that's really strange. So you're saying that all of the characters are going to be there? That's so epic. Think about this. We're gonna bypass pinky and the brain, sit next to Rita and Runt in the airplane… It will be great."

Katie: "And we'll use a yield against Minerva, a U-turn against the Slappy… Yup, it's gonna be legen-"

Hillai: "Wait for it…"

Katie: "-dary. Ok, we ran for 90 minuets, and it's great."

Hillai: "And now I'll finally go back home, have a shower… Yes, you're right, it will be great, we will win. When did they say it starts?"

Katie: "On Wednesday. And this night, we'll have a "the amazing race" marathon in Yuval's house, to see what we should expect."

Hillai: "At least they are getting us visas. 1,000,000 dollars are waiting for us! But it's annoying that the people from CBS don't tell us where we will go."

Katie: "You idiot! If they will tell us, it wouldn't be surprising. But I guess we'll be in places that all the other seasons visited- China, India, Germany, Russia… it's a tradition. But there are also lots of countries that they never visited- Iran, Indonesia, Israel, Bulgaria, Denmark… I know, it's also freaking **me** out, but we'll know when we will need to. But it doesn't really matter- we're going to see the world! The only time I went to other country was when we visited that strange uncle in Switzerland. No one saw him in the last 6 years! I can't till Wednesday."

They both came to Yuval's house, and suddenly…

Yuval: "**Are you crazy? In the time that took you to go to my house, I had a shower, ate dinner, surfed on facebook, got 11 golden eggs in "angry birds" and downloaded and watched 2 episodes of "Monty Python"!**"

Hillai: "Take it easy, man. We just came to watch "the amazing race"! Just calm down."

Yuval: "Ok, ok. Which season? I have all, I got VOD!"

Katie: "I don't know."

Yuval: "Just pick a number between 1 and 18."

Katie: "I'll choose my lucky number- 14."

So they watched 3 or 4 episodes of the 14'th season. They figured out that there are some mental challenges, some physical ones, and in some parts they have to eat really disgusting things. They really hoped that there wouldn't be any challenges from the third kind. But they know that they have to do it if they want to win the 1,000,000 dollars, and million dollars are million dollars. They need the money, and they'll do everything to have it.

**Wednesday, 3:00 am**

Yuval woke up as the alarm clock ringed. He took a quick shower, while his thoughts ran in his head like idiot 12-years-old girls that saw Justin Bieber. "Why did I even accept this invitation?" "Why can't we bring maps?" "Why the start of the race is next to that tree house in Burbank, California, where Slappy and Skippy live?" "And why did they tell us to be there at 4:00 am?" he triple-checked that he didn't forget anything, and went to the infinite darkness. He met Hillai and Katie in the street. They walked silently to the park, where they are supposed to start a journey- a journey with 30 other people in 10 other teams, from which only one will win the million bucks. They waited for this moment for their whole lives. This is the moment where the competition begins. This is the moment where they start one of the largest races in history. This is the moment. This is it.


	2. the task

Hi there! I just want you to send me ideas for challenges that the teams will do. The challenges should be for only 2 team members (like in the real "amazing race"), you'll know how I chose the team member that wouldn't be participated. I have ideas for challenges in some parts of the race, so if I wouldn't use your ideas, don't feel bad. Today's chapter is brought to you by Wikipedia, CBS, NBC, The Warner bros., the sites of the Los Angeles, JFK (New York) and Paris airports, American airlines, air France, the fanfic "the amazing race- friends edition", and of course, idon' productions ©®™. Thank you for reading this fanfic, I hope you'll send me ideas. As you will se, the characters are going to France. Each time I'll send a clue about the next country so you can send me ideas.

**Chapter 2- the task**

Yuval, Hillai and Katie reached the part of the park near Slappy's house. They were shocked- they saw all the characters of animaniacs (except Chicken Boo- he's just a chicken), and then, before Yuval and Hillai could prevent this, Katie shouted: "Oh my god! Joey, gimme a signature!"

Joey responded with something like: "Holly crap, those animated characters are attacking us again!"

But before Katie could touch him, Yuval and Hillai pulled here from her back: "are you crazy or something? He will be there too!"

They went back to their place, in the middle of the line they stood in.

The teams were:

Yuval, Hillai and Katie

Yakko, Wakko and Dot

Otto, Hello Nurse and Thaddeus Plotz

Mime, Minerva and Mr. Skullhead

Bobby, Pesto and Squit

Slappy, Skippy and Ralph the guard

Pinky, the Brain and Collin

Buttons, Mindy and Flavio

Rita, Runt and Marita

Phoebe, Joey and Rachel

Ross, Monica and chandler.

Katie was amazed. "How can it possibly happen? How can all of the characters of my show be here?"

Yuval: "And where is Phil?"

Hillai: "I can't believe it! He's here!"

Phil Keoghan was here indeed. It was a hot day. Very hot. It was hotter than blazes, about a hundred and ten… not hundred and ten, but at least ninety. Even at 4:00 AM.

"Welcome everyone! In just a few minuets, you'll start a journey- a journey around the world, with a chance to win one million bucks."

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" Katie shouted, what caused 31 pairs of eyes to make a "WTF?" look at her.

Yuval quickly replied: "Uh… Katie, curb your enthusiasm" (that's was their slang for "calm down, relax") "Our chances are not as big as you think. There are 10 other teams."

Phil said, just like nothing happened: "Did you watch our show?"

Everyone nodded their heads or said "yes", so Phil said: "So I wouldn't talk about the pit-stops. But remember- you should reach there as fast as possible, because if you'll be the last team, you may be eliminated! But if you want to start, here is your first task."

Yuval noticed eleven sets of colorful discs, one for each team, while Phil brought five flags. The first one had horizontal stripes- red, white, red.

The second flag- five stripes, blue and white. In the middle white stripe there was a six pointed blue star.

The third one- yellow stars on a red background.

The fourth was yellow, red, green, blue, white and black.

The fifth- red, white and blue vertical stripes.

Phil said: "If you want to start the trip, you have to complete this task to get your first clue. Each team has 20 discs with names of countries. They'll have to match the names on the discs with the countries' flags, and put the five discs in the correct spots. Remember- all the teams will have tickets for the first flight- American airlines flight 118 to New York at 7:00 AM, but only the first six will get tickets for the earlier connection flight- air France flight 23 to Paris, at 16:40 PM. The rest will have to board the next flight- American airline flight 44, at 17:25 PM. After you get the tickets and clue, you may run to the parking lot and drive yourself to the Los Angeles airport. After that it's completely after you. The world's waiting for you! Good luck, and GO!" at that moment, everyone rushed to the sets of discs.

**Yuv/Hil/Kat**

Yuval said: "Let me do this- I'm expert in that stuff. Where are those discs? Hmmmm… not his one. It's not the USA flag…" Yuval threw a white disc.

"…and not the British…" he threw a brown disc with the words "united kingdom".

"But it is the Israeli one!" said Yuval as he placed a blue disc in the second slot.

"And the third one is China!" Yuval thought. "Where is China?"

"C'mon, Yuval, we must board the first flight!" Hillai said hysterically.

"Shut up. Ok, I found the third one!" Yuval put a pink disc in its place. "And the first one is Austria!" he put a red disc. "But where are South Africa and France? Nope, it's not that one. And that one either." Yuval threw a purple disc with the word "Iran" and an orange one with the words "Czech republic". Where they are? Yuval was almost freaking out when he saw those two discs. A yellow one and a green one. He placed them both, and shouted: "Phil! We got you this!"

Phil came close to them, made a brief look and said: "Yuval, Hillai and Katie. Congratulations! You are the first on the first flight!" and he gave them the clue.

They shouted something like "Yeah!" before they took the bags and ran to the parking lot almost at the speed of light.

**Yak/Wak/Dot**

"Come on, sibs. The exploding girl and her two friends are in the parking lot! Hurry!" Wakko said to his older brother and younger sister when he saw that Yuval, Hillai and Katie finished their task and are now driving themselves to the airport.

"Wait." dot answered. "The first one is Austria, the third is China and the last flag is France's. But what are the others? Probably not Nigeria." Dot threw a grey disc.

"Hey, wait a sec." Yakko cooled his siblings' enthusiasm. "The star is the symbol of the Judaism. Search for Israel." It took them just a few seconds until they found a tan- colored disc with "Israel" written on it. "And flag number 4," Yakko continued, "I don't know what it is. Probably an African country. My guess? It's probably Kenya."

They found Kenya on a turquoise disc.

They called for Phil, but he said: "I'm sorry, that's not the correct answer. Try again." The teams decided to try with South Africa.

The were really pessimistic after their first try didn't success, but Phil said: "It's correct! Yakko, Wakko and Dot, you are the fifth team on the first flight!"

Yakko quickly responded: "The world is waiting for us, sibs. Let's go." And they went indeed.

**Otto/Hel/Thad**

Hello nurse (actually, here real name was Helena) was quite happy. "It's the first time those brats aren't trying to kiss me. And when I mean "brats", I mean all of them- including the sister!"

Otto spoke in his heavy Austrian accent: "I'm glad you're happy, but we have a task to complete. Ok, the first one it's obviously Austria. And the second one- search for Israel, or Palestine."

That's why they placed a yellow and a turquoise discs.

"And what about the others?" Thaddeus asked.

Otto replied: "I don't know. We'll just guess. The next one is Vietnam, isn't?"

Helena answered: "No. it's probably China." "No, it's Vietnam!" "No, China!"

They argued for about two minuets until Thaddeus yelled: "Cut out those stupid arguments! I know it's china! All the others are passing us! Hurry! And the others are South Africa and France!"

Phil just came to watch and see how they are doing. He said: "It's correct! You are the second team…"

All the three of them shouted: "Yes! Finally!"

Phil: "Let me finish. You are team number two on the second flight! Congratulations!"

Helena: "What a bummer. C'mon, let's get out of here! We have to catch up the other teams, we'll be 45 minuets behind them!"

Otto: "Don't worry, we'll catch them up!"

They rushed to the parking lot, when Phil said: "Hey! Don't forget your tickets and clue!"

Thaddeus ran back to take the clue, and run as fast as he can to the parking lot. Just as he closed the door of the car, their black Mitsubishi ran in a speed of about 65 miles per hour.

**Mime/Min/Skul**

Mime relaxed his partners: "I'm pretty good at this. I worked near the UN building before I was a mime. The first one is Austria. The third is China and the last is France. Look for discs with those countries."

Minerva and Mr. Skullhead found those discs (off- white, fuchsia and light blue). Mime said: "And the second one is a country in the Middle East. I saw people burning this flag in the news. Probably United Arab… wait wait wait. All the Arabic flags are red, white, green and black. That one isn't. What is it? Maybe Cyprus?"

They placed an orange disc in the second slot.

"Oh! The fourth one is South Africa! Skullhead, please call Phil."

Minerva said: "It's kinda problem. He can't talk. I'll call him. PHIL!" she shouted when he rejected the answer of another team. He came to their table, and said: "I'm sorry, that's incorrect. The second disc is wrong."

Mime quickly said: "Ok. Then it should be Israel. Those are the only two non-Arabic countries in the Middle East." Phil came soon after that, and said: "You're the last team. I'm so sorry…"

Minerva answered: "But I see the other teams."

Phil: "I meant the last team ON THE FIRST FLIGHT! Here is your clue."

Mime quickly said "Thank you!" and they reached their car and got out of this place.

**Bob/Pes/Squ**

The godfeathers were very nervous. They almost didn't know anything about flags. They tried different combinations of discs, but all of their combinations were rejected. They know that they will be on the second flight, but they didn't know about the flight to New York. They were lucky that Phil said what was wrong. They knew from their unsuccessful tries that their first, second and fourth discs were correct.

Pesto said: "We tried every possible combination. Ok, let's tray this: the third disc is the South Korean, and the last is the French flag." They placed purple and green discs at the slots.

Phil came, and Squit said: "Phil, if it's wrong I don't know what Pesto will gonna do."

Phil said: "I'm sorry. The third disc is still incorrect. Try again."

Before Phil walked away, Bobby replaced the purple disc with a new one, saying "China". Phil noticed that and said: "congratulations! You're finally correct! You are team number four on the second flight!"

Bobby said: "Great! We're not last!" they left the parking lot, trying to make it to the first flight (the flight to New York).

**Sla/Ski/Ral**

"Come on, boy! We have to finish that crappy challenge! We almost done!" Slappy said to her nephew.

"All right, aunt Slappy, but I don't know what the second one is!" Skippy said to his aunt.

"Wait a second! You're lucky you have a Jewish guy here!" Ralph interrupted.

"What do you mean by that?" said Slappy.

"The second flag… the second disc is Israel, duh." Ralph said, placed a red disc in its place, and yelled: "Phil!"

Phil: "What do you got me?"

Skippy: "We got you this! Austria, Israel, China, South Africa, France!"

Phil: "Correct! Here's the clue, you are team number three on flight number one!"

Slappy: "I love you, Phil!"

Skippy: "Eh… aunt Slappy? Let's just go to the airport?"

Slappy: "all right, all right!" they ran away to their car, and drove themselves to the west, to the Los Angeles international airport, LAX.

**Pin/Bra/Col**

Brain and Collin worked together on the task. They knew everything, but it took them some time to find the discs.

Pinky said: "Can I help?"

Brain answered: "No, you're too dumb. Collin and I are almost finishing. But I can't remember what the first one is."

Pinky: "Oh, Brain! Can't you remember? It's the flag of Australia! I saw that when we tried to freeze the leaders of the world in the Alps!"

Brain hit Pinky with a yellow disc with the words "Saudi Arabia". After pinky narfed, brain shouted: "You idiot! The Alps are in Austria! Collin, search for Austria!"

After Collin placed that disc, Pinky and the Brain realized that Collin is still stunned that he is actually still stunned that he his actually in the show. "Oh my god. I can't believe I'm actually here, it's surreal. I guess it'll never happen to Randy Beamen! Phil! We've done! Come here!"

Phil made a brief look and said: "Collin, Pinky and the brain, you are team number 4 on the first flight!"

Brain: "Whoa! I'm lucky I got I giant robot that will drive when I'll be inside him. That's how I got my license."

**But/Min/Fla**

Buttons and Mindy couldn't help here, so Flavio had to do this by himself, and, let's say, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He knew some flags (the third and the last) but he had to guess the others. And yes, he was really sad that CBS decided that he and he's wife are going to be in different teams, but it doesn't important right now. He made his first try. "Hmmm" Flavio thought to himself. "I'll guess the first one is Thailand." Flavio put a beige disc in the place he thought it should be. He also put "Israel" in the fourth slot. "But what is the second flag? I'll just put a random disc."

He put a disc with the words "south Africa". "Phil! I think we're done!"

Phil checked the discs carefully, because after all, he didn't want to ruin the chances of a team because his checking wasn't careful enough. Then he said: "Your third and fifth discs are correct, and two discs should be switched in their places. Try again."

Flavio thought to himself: "What was wrong? Hmmm. The second one should be switched with another, I'm sure. I'll guess I'll switch it with South Africa. And the first one? Probably Germany. I'll call Phil."

Phil came, watched and said: "I'm sorry, your first disc is still not correct."

Flavio was almost freaking out. "Then what could it be?" he thought. Then he replaced the disc in the third slot with a disc with an unclear shade, something between orange and brown with the word "Austria" printed on it, in large white letters. "Phil! Now I really think that I done!"

Phil went there, and said: "I'm sorry, but you are the last team on the last plane. Here is your clue."

Flavio and Buttons ran to their car, Buttons carried Mindy on his back. They tried to be in the airport as fast as they can- they still have 45 minuets gap.

**Rit/Run/Mar**

Rita worked alone, because she was the only one that knew flags other then the American one. She placed a disc with the word "China" in the third slot, and "France" was in the fifth (or last) slot (in one of the episodes she was in France with Runt). She guessed that the others are Austria and Israel, but what was the fourth one? There were 16 other flags; she couldn't guess what the colorful flag was. "Ok" Rita thought to herself, "I don't know what the fourth one is, but I know what it isn't- it's not the British, the American or the Polish flag" she threw down blue, black and light green discs. "13 left. It's probably an African country- and there are only three African countries here: Tanzania, Ghana and South Africa. Which one it is? I'll start with Ghana. Phil, can you come for a minute?"

Phil came. "Did you finish?" he asked Rita.

Rita answered: "Yup."

Phil checked her discs and said: "I'm sorry. Your fourth disc is incorrect."

It didn't take Rita a minute before she replaced Ghana with Tanzania, called Phil and heard that her solution is still wrong.

"So I'll replace that disc with South Africa. This must be correct." Rita said to herself.

Phil came and told her the good news: "Rita, Runt and Marita, your solution is finally correct. You're the third team on the second flight."

**Pho/Joe/Rac**

"Come on, Phoebes! I hope you remember the flags from the book about countries we bought!" Joey said to his wife (Yes. She was divorced from mike shortly after the show was off-air, and she married with Joey in 2007. And why Rachel is here? Because Ross and Monica wanted to be in the same team. Chandler and Rachel didn't know where to be, so after a long game of rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock (probably Phoebe and Joey watched too many reruns of "the big bang theory"), Rachel was with (probably) two of the dumbest characters in the history of the American sitcoms.)

Phoebe answered: "Yup, Joey. I think I remember all of the book- you asked me to read it before the show. I remember what happened the last time we were in this race. We were eliminated after we thought that Beijing is in Japan".

Rachel: "I glad you read it, but we don't have time to talk. The second one is…" and before Rachel could complete her sentence, Joey ran to the discs and placed a disc with the word "Israel". Rachel said: "Wow. I'm impressed… he actually remembered where we were in our trip around the world we made after our show was over…"

The team worked like a well- oiled machine. Rachel was really impressed that Joey and Phoebe know the flags of the world. They finished after a minute, and phoebe ran to Phil and asked him to check. Rachel thought that her partners were wrong at something (after all, they were stupid) and she was even more surprised after Phil said: "Congratulations. You are team number two on the first flight! And please don't forget your bags like the first time you were here!"

They took their bags and ran to their car.

**Ros/Cha/Mon**

Monica, her brother and her husband didn't notice that they have a task to complete. They were still shocked from what they saw. Or, to be specific, three little things they saw.

Chandler: "I can't believe it. Those three horrible children the ruined our apartment and made us freak out are… are here!"  
>Monica: "This can't be truth. It's not happening…"<p>

Chandler: "I'm sorry to tell you, but it IS true."

Then they heard Ross shouting at them: "HELLO? WE HAVE A TASK TO DO! IF YOU'LL KEEP TALKING WE WILL MISS OUR FLIGHT AND LOSE THOSE FREAKING MILLION DOLLARS!"

Monica: "Okay, Okay. The first one is Austria…"

Chandler: "And the others are Ireland, Cyprus, South Korea and Finland!"

Monica: "How did you know?"

Chandler: "Don't tell that to Phil, but I hacked to the site of CBS and copied the solution. PHIL!"

Phil watched and said: "I'm sorry but you're way far from the solution. Only your first disc is correct." And just as Phil went away, Ross made the loudest laugh that he could make, and said: "Oh my god! It's just so funny that you copied the answer from the last season! Ha ha ha ha ha HA!"

It looked like he and Monica will almost gonna wrestle again. They began shouted at each other, until Chandler separated them and said: "Geez! I'm just tried to help you! If you don't want those million dollars, just tell me! Ok, let's try these: Israel, China, South Africa and France!"

It looks like Monica and Ross ceased fire. Monica called Phil, who said they were the first team on the second flight, and Ross drove almost as crazy as the Warners.


End file.
